Against All Odds
by daydreamer41594
Summary: Kelly was lost in her own world. She couldn't keep up with everthing that was happening. Then something happened she met him and her whole world changed
1. Something New

Against All Odds

Chapter 1

Something New

She was up late, again, in their hotel room, sitting on the bed next him. His arm was snaked around her waist as he slept. He looked so peaceful right now. Like he could never hurt a fly. She couldn't understand how he could turn into such a monster. She was looking at her new bruise, forming on her arm, that she received from him early that day.

-Flashback-

"Damn it Kelly! Can you do anything right?" His voice hissed at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Kelly cried. Kelly had messed up again according to him. She was late picking him, and came with the wrong food. He tightly grabbed her by the arm.

"What is this crap?" He gestured towards the bag of food on the counter.

"Dinner." Kelly replied wishing she hadn't messed up, again.

"No this is crap," She shielded herself as he threw her to the floor. Then picking up the food and throwing it at her.

"First you pick me up late, then bring me nothing to eat, what good are you? No one could ever love you. Just remember I'm the best thing you have in this world." He said in disgust as he left the hotel room. Kelly sat there crying for the next hour, rubbing her arm where he gripped her tightly.

-End of Flashback-

'Nothing a little makeup could cover' she thought to herself. She knew she should get some sleep, being she needed to get up early for the show. But, all she could do is wounder why this man who "supposedly loves her" could beat her every night. Things had started off so right, and now it felt as if she were in her own personal hell. Quietly she returned to laying down in the bed wishing she could wake up from this nightmare.

BEEP...BEEP...BE-

Kelly hit the alarm before it woke Miz. Though it would have mattered because he was already gone. This was usual for her, to wake up alone. Kelly got up sore. 'Its a good thing I wrestle, because it would be hard explaining where I get these bruises from' she thought. There was no way she could ever tell anyone that Mike beat her. He could kill her, literally, emotionally, and publicly. Kelly turned on the shower and striped down. She looked at the girl in the mirror. Her body was beaten and bruised. It cried for help, but there was no one there to help. Three new bruises had appeared this week. 'No one could ever love me. Look at me I'm pathetic' Kelly's once always positive outlook on life had faded into something so fake she didn't even know. She was lost. Kelly shook her head and got into the shower. As the warm water hit her body, she shivered at the tenderness of her skin. After ten minuets she got out and dressed her self in a short sleeved shirt, jeans, and a long sleeved sweater. Making sure she hid any trace of a bruise.

Kelly checked out of the hotel and peeked outside. A dozen of screaming fans were out there waiting for the next star to appear in hopes of getting an autograph. Mike had left her without a rental car, again. She sighed and looked around for a fellow diva to ride with to the arena. With Kelly's luck there was no one there. She pulled out her cell phone about to dial a rental car service.

"Hey you need a ride" Kelly jumped, being startled by the soft deep voice. She turned and looked into the the superstars deep brown eyes.

Quickly she looked down at her shoes and replied, "Yeah, do you mind?" Then looking up at him again.

"No not at all" He smiled and gestured towards his rental car. For some reason his smile made her stomach float with butterflies. Its been a long time since she felt butterflies. Kelly followed him to his car, and was surprised that it wasn't flashy like he always seemed to be.

"Here let me help you with you bags." He grabbed her belongings and put them in the trunk along with his, as she got in the car. 'Why is he being so nice?' Kelly thought as he got in. The car ride there was peaceful. With Mike there was always yelling and fighting, but with him it was different, it was nice. This was something Kelly wasn't used to, but couldn't help loving the feeling. She still didn't get why he was being so nice to her. The ride fell silent. What could she have said. He respected her silence and continued to drive. She shook it off as they arrived at the arena.


	2. Feelings

Against All Odds

Chapter 2

Feelings

"Thanks Morrison." Kelly smiled. Looking at the beautiful dark haired man as he got her things out of his car. Kelly had to speak up over the screaming fans begging for them, for autographs or pictures.

"Its no problem, but can you tell Mike that we need to talk about our tag match tonight?" Kelly had completely forgotten that John Morrison is Mike's best friend. The moment she realized this it felt as if her stomach had caught fire. Maybe those butterflies had exploded. Quickly noticing she hadn't answered John yet she replied with,

"Umm yeah, sure." Kelly gave a small smile.

"John!" A female voice had screamed John's name loudly. She jumped on top of him with a big embrace causing him to drop his bags and support the girl in his arms. For a second Kelly thought it was a crazed fan, but then realized that it was John's girlfriend, Melina. Kelly watched as the two kissed and hugged. It made sense why Melina acted the way she did. She barely got to see John. Melina and Kelly were on RAW while John was on Smackdown. Melina had just gotten back from an assigned appearance. All the WWE stars were here tonight because of the draft. Kelly secretly hoped Mike would get drafted from RAW. So she wouldn't have to see him as much.

John gently put Melina down on the ground as the fans were going crazy over the two. They screamed their names. Kelly had missed the way Mike would let her jump all over him. Mike used to be very much public of their relationship. Proud he would used to say. Kelly missed being loved like that. Melina interrupted Kelly's thoughts, "Sorry Kelly didn't mean to interrupt you two its just-"

"Oh no its ok, I was just thanking John for the ride" Kelly smiled, "Well I better get going then." Kelly waved at the fans and entered the arena.

On her way to the dressing room all Kelly could think about was John Morrison. His dark brown hair that simply flowed just over his shoulders. His deep brown eyes that seemed to sparkle, when she looked into them. Not to mention his great body. Though looks were great she really liked his personality. He was nice, and not egotistical. John appeared to Kelly as flawless. Though there was two things that stopped her thoughts. John's girlfriend; Kelly was jealous of Melina's relationship with John. She knew she wanted that type of relationship, but with Mike it was close to impossible. Then the second thing was, of course, Mike. If Mike found out that Kelly was even thinking of another man let alone his best friend, Kelly would be sure that ultimate pain is what she would feel. He would beat the feelings out of her.

All of a sudden Kelly's thoughts were interrupted by suddenly getting jerked by the arm into a dark closet. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth and muffled her screams. She knew her attacker was male because of his strength.

"Quiet Kelly its me." He said. Kelly knew that voice. It was Mike. She stopped screaming and stood there.

"What do yo-" Kelly didn't get to finish her question because Mike roughly placed his lips on hers. Kelly knew what was happening. Mike wanted to fool around for a bit with her. She hated when he did this. He always kissed and touch her so roughly that it was feelingness. They used to do this all the time when they first started dating, but soon passion turned into rough. They never did anything too serious like sex, just touching. After about twenty minutes Miz was done "playing" with Kelly and he left her there in the closet to fix her self. Kelly waited a bit so people would get too suspicious. She tired not to cry as she sat there in the closet. After a good ten minutes Kelly got up and left the closet. She finally found her way to the divas locker room.

"Hey Kelly" Maryse smiled. Maryse was Kelly's best friend. Maryse was new and Kelly helped her out. They instantly clicked.

"Hey Maryse" Kelly responded. It killed Kelly to put on a fake smile even for her best friend. Not even Maryse knew about what Mike did to her.

"So you ready for our match tonight?" Maryse smiled as she lightly poked Kelly on her arm. Kelly tensed up, but still acted as if nothing happened. Maryse noticed though.

"Bring it out" Kelly laughed.

"So do you have any sore areas I should try and avoid?"

"No I'm good. You?" Kelly lied

"You know me, I'm always ready." Maryse smiled.

It was finally time for the divas battle royal. Kelly was on her way to the ring. She was preparing for yet another fake smile. She finally arrived at the entrance. Kelly was the last diva in line. She found her self closing her eyes and wishing either her or Mike to leave RAW. She flushed the idea out of her head and began jumping up and down, because she was next. Kelly looked around, as she waited for her music to play, and she saw Morrison. "Holla Holla Holla..." Morrison smiled and waved at Kelly just before she turned around to go out to the ring. Kelly smiled wide, and for the first time, in a long time, it was a real smile.


	3. The Draft

Chapter 3

The Draft

"And you winner is Mickie James! Smackdown gets the pick" Justin Roberts voice echoed over the arena. All the divas looked up at the screened to see who was going to Smackdown. The draft finally locked in and Kelly's face appeared on the screen. Kelly's heart lit up as she finally saw this as her way out. She hugged her fellow Raw divas goodbye as they left the ring. Kelly was the last to leave and she waved to the crowd one last time and quickly left the ring. She went backstage and hugged her best friend, Maryse.

"Kellz I can't believe your leaving me." Maryse cried.

"Yeah I know." Kelly said, "Well I have to go tell Mike" Kelly left to find Miz. Soon enough she found him flirting with another girl. Kelly rolled her eyes

"Mike." Kelly shouted. Mike rolled his eyes and said his last words as the girl left and he turned towards Kelly.

"What do _you _want?" Mike asked in annoyance

"I've been drafted to Smackdown." She said quietly

"Yeah so" Mike said not caring.

"Well I don't know if our relationship can handle the distance." Kelly whispered.

"So your telling me you want to break up?" Mike got closer till he was inches apart from Kelly's face. "Don't you love me Kelly?" Mike asked her.

"Yes of course I do." Kelly softly spoke

"Then why are you going to let a little distance stop our relationship?" Mike charmed his way back into Kelly's heart

"I don't know. I was stupid for thinking that." Kelly sighed. Mike smirked and kissed Kelly.

"Yes you are stupid, now I am going to go get ready for my match, and I'll meet you at the hotel ok?" Mike continued to smirk

"Ok" Kelly said as Mike began to leave. "Oh Mike" Kelly shouted and caught up with him.

"Don't ever shout for me and what?" Annoyance clearly in his tone of voice.

"Umm John Morrison wanted to talk to you about the match tonight." Kelly said remembering what John had said earlier today.

"You talked to John today? When?" Mike asked anger beginning to rise in his eyes

"When you left me at the hotel this morning and he offered me a ride to the arena." Kelly confessed, "He asked me to tell you." Mike got closer to Kelly and pinned her against the wall. Not leaving any room for her to move. He held her writs tightly against her waist.

"Get this straight I didn't leave you, I just left early. It's not my fault you weren't up when I left, and don't ever let me catch you talking to another guy, and that includes John, or I swear." Mike shook his head angrily and stared hard at Kelly. His voice was livid with anger. Kelly simply nodded and Mike stepped back and looked down the hall. No one was there and he smacked her twice. Then she punched her in the stomach. Kelly fell to the floor and Mike just kicked her and left. Kelly sat there trying not to cry.

"Hey Kelly are you ok?" a soft refreshing voice spoke.

"I'm ok" Kelly mumbled as she got up.

"Are you sure? You look hurt." He said looking at the blond who appeared to be in pain.

"It's nothing John, just sore from my match. I have to go." Kelly quickly ran off leaving Morrison there watching her leave.

It was time for Mike's match. It was a triple threat. Mike vs John vs CM Punk. Raw vs Smackdown vs ECW. Kelly watched backstage in the diva's locker room. She wanted Mike to win so there was no chance of him switching brands. The match went pretty evenly. She hated when Mike got the pin and John or Phil would break it up. It crawled on her skin waiting to see who won.

"And the winner is The Miz! Raw gets the pick!" Justin Roberts exclaimed. Kelly's eyes lit up. A huge smile was plastered on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Michelle McCool sneered asked? She was Smackdown's Womens Champion. Michelle was also known as the queen (not so nice word here that starts with a "b")

"Nothing" Kelly mumbled turning away from Michelle

"Oh you best believe I'm going to make your life a living hell." Michelle smirked. Kelly watched as Michelle turned on her heel and left with Layla. Kelly looked back at the screen and saw that Adam Copeland or Edge had been drafted to Smackdown

Kelly shook her head. She didn't know what seemed to be worse. Staying on RAW with Mike or on Smackdown with Michelle McCool. Kelly sighed and began to pack her things up. She grabbed her stuff and tried to leave the arena. Then she realized that she didn't have a car. She looked around and saw nobody leaving.

"Kelly, what's your rush?" A dark haired man asked

"Nothing, I forgot to call for a car and now I have no ride to the next show." Kelly sighed

"Your on Smackdown now aren't you?" He asked

"Yeah I am. I got drafted." Kelly looked over at the superstar

"Well why don't you ride with me. I have no one to ride with me, and I would love for you to keep me company." He smiled

"I don't know John. Mike wants me to meet him at the hotel." Kelly tried to find away out.

"Well we could go back to your hotel and leave early in the morning?" He asked

"Fine. I'll have to talk to Mike about it." Kelly said getting in the car again. While John handled their bags. They headed quietly back to the hotel Kelly was staying at. The ride was once again quiet. It wasn't awkward silence, it was comfortable silence. They arrived back at the hotel. John grabbed her things.

"What room number are you?" John asked still carrying her bag.

"Oh no John you don't need to do all that." Kelly told him

"No I insist. I'm being a gentlemen." John smiled. Kelly eyed John and then returned the smile.

"At least let me take one of my bags." Kelly said taking the bag out of John's hand. She slightly touched it. For some reason she felt a small spark. She looked him in the eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. They were sparkling. Kelly snapped out of it and put the bag on her shoulder. She led him to the elevator. She pressed the number 5 and waited. Once her floor was there John followed her to the door. She opened the door with the key card, then turned around to John.

"Thank you for all your help." Kelly thanked John. John handed over her bags.

"It's no problem. I was glad to help." John smiled. Kelly smiled and closed the door behind her. She turned around to get smacked.

"What the hell Kelly! Didn't I tell you to _not _talk to John. What part of that didn't you get?" Mike shouted and smacked Kelly to the floor. Mike went straight to the hotel after his match to see how long it would take Kelly to get back.

"I'm sorry he gave me a ride back and was being friendly." Kelly explained.

"Being friendly my (another name for butt). I. Told. You. Not. To. Ever. Talk. To. Him. Again." With every word Mike said he punched Kelly on a different part of her body. Kelly began to cry.

"Oh quit your crying your stupid slut. What good are you?" Mike said begging to kick her side. He looked at her with a disgusted look. He shook his head. He stopped to think.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked. Kelly shook her head no.

"You better not be lying to me. I'm leaving. I don't want to see for the rest of the night. You disgust me." Mike then spit on Kelly and left. Kelly cried harder than before. She began to cough up blood. She tired to get up but feel to the ground. She was very dizzy. Kelly tried to get up again. She used a nearby table for support. Kelly's hand slipped and her head hit the table. Kelly was knocked out on the floor, with no one there to help.


	4. Serious Help

Chapter 4

Serious Help

John Morrison woke up at four in the morning to get ready to hit the road. He was tired. For some reason he couldn't get Kelly of his mind. There was something about her that was special. He saw it in her the moment he met her. Mike introduced them one night. 'He is so lucky.' John thought. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her since she is Mike's girl, and he had Melina. He shook his head and hopped into the shower. After he was finished showering he got out and looked at his clothes. Normally he would have just put some sweat pants, a tang top, and a sweat shirt because he often drove alone. This time he actually had to dress. John had no clue what to wear. Everything seemed too dressy, or lazy. He finally decided on a worn out t-shirt and newish jeans. Next he looked at his hair. He brushed it and then decided on a pony tail. John gathered his things and looked at himself in the mirror before leaving.

It was now five, and John had walked to Kelly's room. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opened. John looked in and what saw him scared him. There was Kelly, laying on the floor motionless. John rushed straight to her side, and checked for a pulse. She had one, but it was very faint. John immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Within twenty minutes the medics came.

"Sir can you give us any information?" The medic asked calmly.

"What do you need to know?" John said willing to help.

"Her name?" The medic inquired, as they began to load Kelly onto the stretcher.

"Barbara Blank" John answered. He watched as they took Kelly downstairs. The medic had John follow them.

"Would you be able to go stay with her until her family has been contacted?" The medic asked as they arrived to the ambulance. John looked around and then down at the time. He couldn't just leave Kelly.

"Teddy will figure out something." John Mumbled, "Yes I will." John said to the medic. John got in the ambulance after they loaded Kelly in, and answered more of their questions.

Some time later John was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital. He received a call from Teddy Long.

"Hello" John answered

"John where are you?" Teddy asked angrily. John knew he would be.

"I'm at the hospital, with Barbara. Something happened. I don't know what, but I can't leave just yet." John tired to explain to his boss.

"John what do you suppose we do now. Your supposed to be in a tag match tonight, and Ms. Blank is supposed to be hear as our new diva." Teddy cried

"Replace me or something, I don't know. All I know is were not gonna make it." John told him

"Well I expect you and Barbara, if she is out, in my office Tuesday at eight." Teddy shouted before hanging up the phone. 'Well were in trouble now.' John thought

"Anyone here for Barbara Blank?" A nurse asked the waiting room. John stood up and walked over to her.

"How is she?" John asked. The nurse turned and walked to the back with John.

"She is ok. She'll have to be out of action for a few weeks though. Our tests showed she has a few broken ribs. Other than that, just a couple of bruises. They look forced, what was she doing when this happened?" The nurse asked

"I found her this morning in her hotel room. I think someone may have broken in or something. She is a pro wrestler for a living." John explained his thinkings

"I'm not sure. These injuries have happened before. They've been healed before." The nurse told John. John was confused. Kelly has never been out on injury.

"Well she is stable now. She is asleep, but you can go see her. Her family is on their way." The nurse smile showing John to Kelly's room.

John entered and closed the door as the nurse left. He gave a sad smile to the blond laying in the hospital bed. She was hurt, and he hated it. John hated when any girl was hurt this badly. He was mad and confused. What person could hurt someone this badly on purpose. Not only once but many times before. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions, he didn't know what was going on in Kelly's life. He has seen Melina in the hospital before, but never before has he been so angry. He closed his eyes and held Kelly's hand. He stared at the blue eyed girl. She was hurt and all he wanted to do was take away the pain.

John dropped Kelly's hand and stood up. 'Where are these feeling coming from?' John thought. He loved Melina. Melina was everything John wanted. She was beautiful, faithful, she was his best friend. Melina was practically prefect in John's eyes. Yet lately thats not what he wanted. He wanted something new. John walked over to the window. He stared out as the cars passed by. John rubbed his head and pulled out his phone. He dialed Melina's phone number.

"Hello?" Melina answered

"Hey babe, how are you?" John asked

"I'm fine. Hey why are you calling is everything ok?" Melina worried

"Yeah I'm ok." John answered as his eyes drifted back to the sleeping blond

"What is that beeping? Are you in the hospital?" Melina questioned

"Yeah I am, but I'm here with a friend." John explained, he continued to stare at the blond

"Who? Are they ok?" Melina went on

"You don't know him and yeah their fine. I have to go. I love you so much." John said still looking at the blond.

"Alright. I love you too baby." Melina said just before hanging up.

John hung up his phone and put it away. He sat back down by Kelly, waiting for her family to be contacted.

"Sir?" A nurse came in to the room interrupting John's thoughts.

"We weren't able to get a hold of her family. So we would like to ask if you would take care of her? Make sure she gets home?" The nurse asked. John didn't know what to say. He had no clue what to do.

"Yeah sure." John smiled.

"Alright thanks. I will be back with her release papers." The nurse said leaving. John nodded and once again pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" The voice answered

"Hey Mike its John." John said to his friend.

"Oh hey, whats up man?" Mike asked

"Nothing, well its about Kelly. I went to pick her up this morning so we could go on the road, but I went in and she was laying on the floor motionless. I took her to the hospital. She has a few broken ribs and some bruises. I just thought I let you know." John explained to Mike

"Are you serious?" Mike asked in disbelief

"Yeah man. I'm taking her back to your place, after they release her. They couldn't get into contact with any of her family. Weird" John said

"Thanks man for letting me know." Mike thanked his friend

"No problem" John said before hanging up.

The nurse came back in with some papers. She set them down on the table, and walked over to Kelly. She gently shook her. Kelly's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and her eyes locked with John's. John stared back at Kelly.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked as she slowly sat up. She grunted in pain as she went to hold her ribs.

The nurse answered Kelly.

"This lovely young man found you laying on a hotel floor and brought you in. You have three broken ribs and a couple bruises. You have to stay out of action for a few weeks to let them heal, but other than that your good to go. I suggest you get much bed rest." Kelly rubbed her head.

"I just need you to sign your release papers and your free to go." The nurse said handing the papers and a pen to Kelly. Kelly took hold of them and looked them over.

"This young man has told us that he will take you home." the nurse smiled. "I do need to ask you something." The nurse went on, "What happened?"

Kelly signed the papers, "I fell hard on the ground. I'm a bit of a klutz" the nurse nodded, and left the room with the papers allowing her to change. John walked over to her and handed her some new clothes.

"Here. I'll wait outside." John said leaving the room. Kelly slowly got up. She slowly took off her gown. There was tape wrapped around her rib cage. She grabbed her shirt and put it on. 'How am I supposed to explain this' Kelly thought to herself. Shaking her head she put on her jeans. Her body was sore all over. She wanted to cry every time she moved. She sat back down on the bed, slowly began to put on her socks and shoes. She stood back up and put on her sweater. It took Kelly twenty minutes just to dress herself. She walked to the door and opened it. There was John standing there, waiting. Kelly smiled at him and he smiled back. He led her to a taxi cab.

"So where are we headed?" the driver asked. John looked at Kelly. Kelly looked at the time. It was 9:30 at night. The show was over.

"To the Darwin Hotel ." Kelly answered the driver.

"Shouldn't we head to the airport to get you home?" John asked with confusion on his face.

"I need to work." Kelly simply said.

"Well I let Mike know what happened." John trailed off. Kelly's eyes widen. John noticed.

"Thanks." Kelly mumbled. The rest of the car ride fell silent. Each looking out the window, until they arrived at the location. Kelly grabbed her stuff and then looked at John.

"Which one is your car?" Kelly asked. John led her to his rental and took her bags. He put them in the trunk, and they got in.

"Well lets go to our next show." Kelly said putting on her seatbelt. John nodded doing the same.

"Teddy wants to talk to us at eight on Tuesday morning." John said recalling his early conversation with his boss.

"Great." Kelly mumbled and looked out the window.

John began driving towards Cleveland, Ohio. Mike's hometown.

After a few minutes John spoke up.

"Kelly what really happened?" John refereed to why Kelly was in the hospital.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I told you I fell."

"I don't believe you. The nurse said that you've been hurt before, and those inguries look nasty for just a 'fall'" He called Kelly out. He pulled into a hotel, and Kelly got out. John popped the trunk, and Kelly grabbed her things. Before Kelly could go check in John gently grabbed her arm. He looked her in the eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you John. You don't know me. You don't know what is going on. Your not my friend. So stop acting like you care." Kelly ripped her arm away from John and walked into the hotel. John stared at Kelly walking. What she said felt like knives stabbing him.

Kelly hated treating John like crap, but she knew if anything developed between her and John, Mike would do worse than a few broken ribs and bruises. Kelly got her room, and walked up there. She went in making sure it was locked. She couldn't help but cry. 'What has my life become?' Kelly thought as she fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Unseen Things

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I would have I liked to. I got busy at school, and with other things. Also I wanted to hold out to see if I would get any more reviews.**

Chapter 5

Unseen Things

Kelly and Morrison had arrived at the arena. They barely spoke to each other the rest of the way. Kelly would put in her head phones as John drove, or turn up the radio to drowned out any conversation. She didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't want to give Mike any more reason to hurt her more than he was going to. Once Mike had found out that John was at the hospital with her he would not be happy. He would suspect, and accuse her of other things like cheating. The only thing she was happy about was that she wouldn't have to see Mike until the next paper view. Which sadly was this Sunday, Extreme Rules. Mike was going to be in another tag match with Paul(Big Show). Kelly sighed as she looked at the time. She still had a half hour until Teddy Long wanted to she her and John. She decided to go to the locker room. She looked over to see John with his sunglasses on looking down the hall to men's locker room was. Kelly began to walk down the hall and came to a stop. She knocked on the door and Tiffany came out. She smiled at Kelly.

"Hey there you must be Kelly." Tiffany held out her hand. Kelly shook it.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but you are?" Kelly asked not recognizing her. She has seen her around, but not that much. All she knew was that her and Beth were friends.

"Oh I'm Tiffany. I was ECW General manger, and now I'm a Smackdown diva." Tiffany smiled as she walked back into the locker room with Kelly.

"Oh I thought I had see you around." Kelly followed as she put her bags down.

"Hey Kelly" A voice came from behind Kelly. She turned around to see Layla and Michelle. Kelly sighed at the two and weakly answered. "What do you want?"

"Aww why the long face? Aren't you happy to see us?" Layla asked in a sarcastic tone.

'Michelle has taught her well' Kelly thought before replying, "I have to go." she mumbled.

"Oh why?" Michelle said with the same tone as Layla. Kelly got up, and walked past the two.

Just before she left the called after her. "What a tooth pick. You should get some food before Piggy James eats it all." They laughed. Kelly shook her head at the maturity level of the two.

Kelly walked down the hall and came across a door with on sign on it that read, "General Manager". Kelly knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side of the door. Kelly walked in.

"Oh Kelly, may I call you Kelly? Go ahead take a seat. How are you feeling?" Teddy asked. Kelly sat down in the chair.

"Yes you can, and I'm fine, you sir?" Kelly smiled.

"I'm alright. Did you get checked out by the doctors yet?" He inquired eying the blond.

"Not yet sir, but I feel great." She lied. Kelly was in so much pain. Everything on her body hurt. She was a good actress though.

"Well get checked out after this little meeting." He looked at her, and she nodded.

"Sir, what is this meeting about?" Kelly asked.

There was a knock on the door and Teddy said for the person come in. Kelly turned in her seat to see who it was. It was John. Kelly figured, John did tell her about the meeting in the first place. Teddy greeted him, and John answered back before sitting down.

"Well first off I want to welcome you Kelly to Smackdown." Teddy began.

"Thank you." She quickly replied.

"Now our writers have been working all week on a story line for you two, and they came up with a great one. Were going to set you in a romantic story line to explain why you two weren't here last week." Kelly's eyes widen. She didn't expect it, and she already knew Mike would hate it. Teddy noticed, "Is something wrong Kelly?" he asked. John looked over at Kelly with his sunglasses still on from earlier. Kelly regained her composure, and shook her head no. Teddy nodded and went on.

"So Kelly you are going to wrestle Michelle tonight if your check out goes as planned, and then Layla will come down and help attack you. Then you," Teddy looked at John, "You will go down and help Kelly. Then for the next couple of weeks you will do backstage segments. Then we will see how the crowd likes you? If we get a good response then we will go on with it, but if we don't then we will end it, and make you heel John." Teddy smiled. "Thats all Kelly go get check out, and then get your script." Kelly nodded once again and walked out with John. She looked over at John, who appeared to be staring at his shoes. She wished he would take off those sunglasses so she could read him. Instead he hid all of his emotions from everyone. John watched as Kelly walked off to the trainers and doctors.

John returned to the locker room.

"Hey John you ok?" Ron asked his friend

"Yeah I'm good." John said trying to convince his friend he was fine.

"I know that sure isn't the truth." He chuckled.

"It is man. I'm just tired." John said.

"Yeah ok man. So what did Long say to you and our newest Diva Kelly Kelly?" Ron wondered

"He just put us in a story line together." John mumbled

"Romantic?" He asked

"Yeah." John said getting up and taking his towel to shower.

"Alright I'm out. Your the only one here, I'll be back later." Ron called out leaving

"Kay" John yelled back turning on the shower.

"It seems to me Ms. Blank that you have a few broken ribs that still need to be healed. I'm keeping you out of action for at least two more weeks." The doctor said writing Kelly a note. "I will allow you to do work, just no in ring stuff ok?"

"Ok" Kelly said taking the note back to Mr. Long's office.

She knocked before he said come in.

"The doctors don't want me in the ring for another two weeks." Kelly said handing him the note.

"Ok we will do a few promos as you being the new diva, and put you in a story line with Michelle McCool. Were putting a big push on you here, can you handle it?" Teddy asked

Kelly's eyes lightened up, "Yes I can. Thank you so much sir." She shook his hand.

"Oh and go and tell John the change in plans." Teddy called out as Kelly was getting up.

"Sure thing" She nodded before leaving.

Kelly sighed, 'might as well get this done with' she thought. She knocked on the door, and waited a few moments. She heard movement behind the door but couldn't tell what it was. There was no answer. She opened the door slowly and walked in.

John had just turned off the water, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was in another place. He felt as though "the Palace of Wisdom" had kicked him out and locked the doors. The only way he could come back was if he found the key which it threw far away in a sea of keys. He walked into the room where his bag was.

Kelly looked at the floor just in case someone was 'indecent'.

"Joh-ahh" Kelly screamed as she tripped over her untied shoe. She tried grabbing on something to break her fall. Someone had caught her though. She opened her eyes to see who was holding her. It was John Morrison. Kelly tried to quickly pull herself from the man, and stood on her feet. Her bracelet ended up catching onto John's towel. She didn't realize it, and she yanked her arm up. John's towel flew to her side and Kelly saw John in all his glory. Kelly quickly covered her eyes and John cupped himself

"I'm so sorry John." Kelly apologized.

"Can I have my towel back." He asked embarrassed.

"Yeah." She struggled with the towel, and just ended up taking her bracelet off. She held out the towel and John grabbed it from her. He quickly tied it around his waist.

"I'm decent" He said sheepishly. Kelly opened her eyes and saw John with the towel around his waist.

"Teddy wanted me to tell you that I wasn't clear for another two weeks, so I have to do in ring appearances, and we will still continue with the story line." Kelly trailed off looking into John's eyes even though he was looking down at the ground.

"Alright." John said looking anywhere, but at Kelly.

"Alright I'll see you out there." Kelly said before walking out the door.

John quickly got dressed in his ring gear. He struggled, and finally got Kelly's bracelet off of his towel. He looked at her piece of jewelery. It was a simple bracelet, sliver with a little heart on it. It was like a locket. He opened it, and it was a picture of Kelly and her parents, on one side. The other side had an inscription. It read 'Dear Kelly, We love you always no matter what, just think of us and we will be there in spirit. John smiled at the love Kelly had from her parents. He still wondered who would break into her hotel room, and hurt her.

He put the bracelet in his pocket, and looked at his new script. He was doing a backstage segment with Kelly. She was supposed to come backstage after a promo with Michelle and Layla, and be upset. He was supposed to say something about last week. John didn't like the promo that much. They were making fun of Kelly of no reason, and it made him mad.

Kelly was sitting in the arena a couple of hours before the show. She was staring at the script she held in her hand. She liked coming out in the audience seats. It was peaceful here. There was a few other superstars, and divas scattered around the arena doing the same. Some were working out by climbing stairs and others just sitting and thinking like Kelly. She was schedule to come to the ring and speak about being new on Smackdown. Then Michelle McCool and Layla was supposed to come out and make fun of her then push her around. Kelly was supposed to go running backstage and 'crying' and run into John. He would then say something about last week, to explain why they both weren't at the show last week.

Kelly was happy with the story line with Michelle. She made Kelly so angry. Taking her on in the ring made Kelly smile. This push could make Kelly champion. The one thing she lived for. On Raw she was just eye candy and she hated it. She loved to wrestle, and couldn't wait to get into the ring. She looked over her lines, and memorized them. She got up and walked to the back so she could change into nicer clothes for tonight. She decided on bright yellow sun dress, and white heels. She walked out into the hall and sat on a cart in the hall way.

_The show starts._

Kelly waited for her music to hit. She was next after the commercial break. She began to put on her fake smile, and began to jump up and down. It hurt to jump because of her ribs, but she ignored the pain. "Holla Holla Holla..." Her music played and Kelly went out there smiling. The crowd cheered, and she high-fived a few fans. She got into the ring and posed at the ring corners. Finally she grabbed a microphone to speak.

"Hey everyone how are you guys?" Kelly shouted. The crowd roared with cheers.

"I'm so excited to be here on Smackdown." She let the crowd cheer again.

"Now that I'm here on Smackdown, I can promise big things. Hopefully a new champion?" She eyed the crowd.

Michelle's music played, and her and Layla came out to the ring. Kelly's head snapped toward the ramp.

"Now who said you could come out to my ring, and take my time." Michelle said flashing her belt in Kelly's face.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I think its time for someone new on Smackdown to take that belt from you?" Kelly sneered at her.

"You better watch it. We can make your life very difficult here on Smackdown." Layla butted in.

"Yeah just ask Piggy James" Michelle laughed, as she poked her on her shoulder. Kelly dropped her mike and stepped closer to Michelle.

"You better back up" Michelle said into the mike, staring her down.

"You can do us all a favor and leave. Smackdown doesn't need anymore hos." Layla laughed.

Kelly looked at Layla, and slapped her. Michelle then dropped her mike and pushed Kelly down. Kelly quickly got up and pushed Michelle back. The two girls, Layla and Michelle, soon ganged up on Kelly and began to beat her out the ring.

Michelle grabbed the mike and breathlessly spoke, "Yeah Kelly we know your secret, and trust us. We will tell it. So you better watch yourself. This is Smackdown not Raw." Kelly looked back at the two girls smirking. She turned around with a few tears, and ran backstage.

John was waiting and watched the whole thing. He felt sorry for Kelly. He hated seeing her being abused. John quickly got into character as Kelly approached him with the camera man.

"Hey Kelly. I had fun last week." John said to the teary eyed blond. Kelly rushed right past him, and the camera cut to John with a sad and confused look on his face.

Kelly still kept on walking. Now John was really confused, why was Kelly still walking away from him. He decided to follow her. Kelly walked and turned a corner. John closely followed her. When he turned the corner and saw Kelly being jerked into a closet.


	6. Lying, Trying, and Crying

Chapter 6

Lying, Trying, and Crying

"Did you forget where you are Kelly?" A deathly voice hissed at her.

He held her from behind with a grip on her wrists, and the other covering her mouth. She struggle with the tight grip. Kelly thought about what her attacker had said. She stopped struggling as she realized it. Smackdown was in Cleveland, Ohio. Kelly closed her eyes, and prepared her self.

"Yeah thats what I thought." Kelly could feel the smirk on his face.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be here now did you? Its my hometown. You are such a dumb blond." He laughed at her.

He removed his hand from her mouth, and swung her around so they were face to face. She looked at the only man who loved her. He rammed his mouth on to hers. It hurt badly. Kelly swore she tasted blood. He forced his tongue into her mouth. He began to feel her up, and touch anywhere he pleased. It felt like hours before he stopped, when in reality it was only a few moments.

He looked at her. A look of pure sinister. He pushed Kelly to the ground, "Oh, and you best believe were not done talking about how my best friend and you seem to keep 'hanging' out," and walked out the room. Kelly sat there on the ground thinking. She pulled herself into her knees, and quietly sat. She was scared of what might happen later that night, or on Sunday. The door knob turned.

"Mike please leave me alone. I don't wanna do this anymore." Kelly cried. She knew she was taking a big risk talking to him like that, but she couldn't help it. She was tired, sore, and hurt. Her head was still in her lap. He didn't respond.

"Please don't hit me, Mike. I already have three broken ribs because of you Teddy will kill me if I'm not in action soon." Kelly cried, she was trying to go for sympathy thing, although Mike wouldn't care. There was still no response. Kelly was confused. Normally Mike would have said something to her by now. She looked up to see a figure leaving the room. Her eyes widen. She had just told who knows who that Mike hits her. She quickly got up, and ran to the door. The person was gone.

"Shit" She mumbled to herself as she walked back to the locker room. 'It must have been John. He was following me' She thought. She quickly packed her things, and looked around.

"Hey Tiffany, you mind if I travel with you for a bit?" Kelly asked, in hopes that she wouldn't have to ride with John.

"Yeah sure, but Drew, Beth, and Cody ride with me." Tiffany explained.

"Oh thats fine. When you guys leave?" Kelly asked.

"Umm well Drew and Cody don't like to leave until the show is completely over." Tiffany told her, "So we, Beth and I, drive to a nearby hotel, and get our rooms, then drive back to get the guys."

"Well thats prefect." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Tiffany questioned

"Yeah Sure."

"Were in Mike's hometown, so why aren't you staying with him tonight?"

"Oh well, you see Mike wanted to spend time with his family. You know" Kelly quickly lied.

"Oh that makes sense." Tiffany chuckled. Kelly nodded her head, and Beth came into the locker room.

"Hey Tiff you ready to go?" Beth asked.

"Yeah I am. Kelly is going to be traveling with us for a bit." Tiffany looked back at Kelly.

"Oh well thats cool. Nice to have you Kelly." Beth said as the three blonds headed out.

-Back at the hotel-

There was a knock on the door. Kelly got up and answered it. It was Mike. Kelly let him in.

"Kelly we need to talk." Mike said sitting down the bed on.

"What about?" Kelly asked

"I'm breaking up with you." He said as if it were nothing.

"What? Why?" She was confused.

"I'm tired of your damn games." He said getting up angrily, and walking over to Kelly.

"Games? I haven't done anything. Its not my fault I have to work with John." Kelly retaliate.

"It would figure. I never said anything about John, and that is all you can talk about. You and John must have something going on. Besides I found something much better than you anyway." Mike laughed with a smirk.

"Thats not true Mike. I work with him it is not my fault. Teddy paired us. And with whom?" Kelly spoke softly.

"You know your friend Maryse. Yeah she was only using you to get to me, and I can't keep her on the side anymore." Mike said stepping back from the blond.

"Why would you do this to me?" Kelly began to tear up

"Oh shut the hell up. Before Teddy paired you and him up. He spent all his time with your lazy ass while you were in the hospital. Now you are traveling with him. Your just a slut Kelly. Thats who you are, and that is all you will ever be."

Kelly's eyes began to water. She didn't know why though. Mike had always been this mean to her. Maybe it was the fact that her best friend took her lousy boyfriend.

"See this is what I mean. All you do is cry. Your no fun anymore. Just a worthless piece of ass. A waste of space on this planet." John smirked, "See ya around slut." Mike left the room.

Kelly sat there for the next hour heart broken. It pained her to see how easily Mike gave her up. He didn't even care. She was nothing in her mind. Mike hand implanted in her head that she was a worthless slut.

Kelly was asleep when there was a knock on the door. She instantly woke. Kelly had always been a light sleeper thanks to Mike. She was always nervous when she was around him. She got up, and walked towards the door. Kelly was dressed in a pink tang top, and black booty shorts. She answered the door. It was John at the door.

"John? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked tiredly.

"Can we talk?" John asked. Kelly glanced at the time. It was 2:24 in the morning.

"Its a little early for talking." Kelly told him.

"So" John went on.

"I guess." She let him in. He went and sat on her bed.

"Why don't you like me?" He said blankly. Kelly pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean as in every time I talk to you, you always run off, or give me one word responses. You act as if I am a disease that will infect you. Like your ashamed to be seen with me." John looked down at his figures.

Kelly couldn't believe that is how John felt. She didn't think that she was that mean to him. It really shocked her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to you, its just that I don't really know you, and I have trust issues." Kelly half lied. She didn't mean to be rude to John, but with Mike, it scared her to be around any other guy.

"Oh. Well since were working together, can we try and be friends?" He asked looking into Kelly's eyes. She thought for a moment. Mike was no longer around so maybe she could start a friendship with John. Though it will be weird as John and Mike are best friends.

"I don't see why not." She smiled.

"So does this mean you will travel with me for a bit?" John smiled.

"Yeah I guess. I was riding with Beth, Cody, Tiffany, and Drew but it was a little too crowded." Kelly chuckled.

"Yeah well you should fit in perfectly with Me, Myself, and I." John laughed.

"I don't know it sounds to stuffy." Kelly giggled.

"Well 'I' bite." John air quoted. Kelly smiled a real smile. She threw a pillow at him.

"Hey its not my fault." He said throwing the pillow back at her.

"Well as long as I can sit up front." Kelly smirked.

"Well you'll have to talk to 'me' about that. He likes to sit up front." John chuckled.

"Ok Mr. Randy Orton. I hear voices in my head, and they talk to me." Kelly mocked.

"Hey I'm not mental, anymore, now that I have someone to travel with me." John differing himself from Randy.

"Alright, alright." Kelly agreed with John.

"So how are things with you and Mike? You know, now that your down on Smackdown, and he is on RAW." John asked. He noticed the smile had quickly faded from Kelly, and the room had turned suddenly cold.

"We broke up." Kelly said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear. May I ask why?" John questioned

"Umm distance." Kelly lied.

"Oh." John's voice died.

"Its great to see you and Melina can last through it all." Kelly changed the subject.

"Yeah were going good." John said lousily.

"You love her don't you?" asked.

"Yeah I do. She is not just my girlfriend, she is my best friend." John explained.

"That must be great." Kelly sighed.

"Were you happy with Mike?" John asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kelly was confused. 'John was the one to hear what she had said about Mike"' Kelly thought.

"Well I mean your not crying, and I would think if you were really happy with him you would be crying, or trying to win him back right now." John told her.

"I am, but if someone doesn't want you, they don't want you. You can't change that." Kelly explained her thinking.

"Well you don't need to be with someone who is going to hurt you in 'any' way." John stretched the word any.

Kelly knew it. 'John must not want to bring it up. He is trying to avoid hurting me.' She thought.

"I'm not sure if being friends is a good thing right now. Mike and I just broke up. You and him are best friends. I just don't see us being friends." Kelly had really begun to think about the whole friend thing with John.

"Oh, well maybe a little while down the road?" John asked with hope

"Yeah maybe. Just for now lets keep it professional ok?" Kelly reassured.

"Yeah professional." He said extending his hand. Kelly shook it, and John walked towards the door.

"Well I am going to bed. I leave at six if you still want to come?" John told her just in case if she wanted to go. Kelly nodded her head. It was now 4:02 in the morning. They had been talking for about two and half hours.

"Alright see you soon." Kelly said closing the door behind him.

Kelly sat there on her bed. What was going on with her life. She couldn't be friends with John. Mike would be pissed if he found out John and her were friends. He already thought that they were doing stuff which wasn't true. Mike didn't need to be with Kelly in order to beat her. He would probably think that Kelly was trying to take John from him.

Besides John already knew about what Mike did to her. She didn't want his sympathy. He was probably waiting till either Kelly or Mike brought it up, or if he found out things got way to out of hand. She was shocked though. John had herd what she said about Mike, or so she thought. He must have confronted Mike about it, and thats why Mike broke up with her. Kelly rubbed her head, and laid down. Did she want to travel with John, and risk Mike finding out, or Tiffany and them pushing herself futher away from John?


	7. A New Wind

Chapter 7

A New Wind

Kelly woke up, and got ready. Kelly had made her choice. She made it along time ago. Kelly went downstairs, and to the lobby.

"Hi I'm here for my rental car." Kelly told the receptionist.

"Name please?"

"Kelly Blank" Kelly told the women.

"Just a moment please." The lady checked her computer. "Yes here you go." She handed Kelly a key.

Kelly had decided to ride by her self. If she rode with John then Mike may freak out on her. She didn't want to ride with Tiffany, and her friends because of the whole couple things. So she called a car service and finally got a car.

She left early in the morning, and drove to the next city. She checked into a hotel. She went put her bags in her room. She went into the bathroom, and looked at her fragile body. She hated it. Kelly hated being and feeling weak. She wanted to be strong, she needed to be strong. Kelly decided she wasn't going to sit around, and rot. She was going to change.

Kelly changed into a pair of sweats, and a tang top. She grabbed her ipod, and played her music. She walked down to the gym. She began a vicious workout. She did cardio, weights, and muscle tone.

Some one tapped Kelly on her shoulder. She took out her head phones, and turned around. It was Jason. Other known as Christian.

"You better take a break. You hurt yourself working out this hard." His voice spoke.

"Hey Jason." Kelly half smiled.

"Hey, so why are you working so hard?" Jason smiled back.

"I want to get stronger for my match against Michelle. I want to hit her with something she wont see coming." Kelly told some truth.

"Wow I never knew you were so passionate about this." He spoke.

"I am not going to be some eye candy anymore. I want to be champion." Kelly nodded.

"I know what you mean. Ever since I came back to WWE from TNA things have been tough. I don't think Vince trusts me with the title yet." Jason sighed. There was a few moments of silence.

"Hey Jason, will you train me in the ring?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah that would be cool." Jason smiled.

"I'll give you a call once my ribs heal so we can train." Kelly told him.

"Alright can't wait." Jason said. The exchanged numbers.

"Well I stink so I am going to go take a shower." Kelly chuckled.

"Ok see you around." Jason waved, and Kelly went to her room.

Kelly finished getting dressed, and sat on the bed. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Kelly smiled for the first time. She was relaxed. She looked to the floor. There was a note there on the ground. Kelly picked up the note, and opened the door. She saw no one at the door, or down the hall. She sat back down on the bed and carefully opened the note, and read it.

_Kelly,_

_We know your secret._

_F_

Kelly read the note over and over again. Who knew her secret? Who was F? Which secret did they know? Kelly was a bit scared of it. He phone buzzed on the nightstand, making Kelly jump in fright. She walked over to her phone to check it.

It was from Jason. She read the message.

_Hey Kelly, I wanted to know it you wanted to go out tonight?_

Kelly thought about it. She wanted to go out, but she was too sore from her workout this morning.

_Hey I don't think I can. You were right, I worked out to hard, and now I'm really sore._

Kelly waited a few moments before her phone buzzed letting her know she had a message.

_Oh that sucks. Hope you feel better._

Kelly smiled and replied.

_Thanks, and yes it does._

Kelly put her phone down figuring Jason would text someone else to hang out with. Then her phone buzzed again. She looked at it. It was from Jason again.

_Well since you don't feel like going out, how about I come to you? We can hang out then._

Kelly was shocked. Jason actually wanted hang out her. A small smile formed on her face. Someone actually wanted to hang out with her, and she could say yes, because Mike wasn't there to hurt her. Though if Mike did find out what would he do?

_Yeah sure, I would like that. I'm room 607._

Kelly didn't care anymore. She didn't want to let Mike hold her down anymore. If she wanted to be strong she had to start by ridding herself of Mike. Kelly got up to fix her self up a bit. She threw on her sweatshirt and left on her pj bottoms. She received another text.

_Ok I will be there in ten minutes._

Kelly smiled and sent her reply.

_Ok see you soon_

-ten minutes later-

There was a knock at the door. Kelly walked to the door, and answered it.

"Hey Jason"

"Hey Kelly"

She invited him in, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well I brought some popcorn, and I thought we could rent some movies to watch?" He sorta questioned.

"That sounds fun. Ill cook the popcorn you get the movie." Kelly said as Jason handed her the bag of popcorn.

It was a few minutes, and Kelly came over to the bed with the hot popcorn. Jason was sitting on the ground on a few blankets and pillows.

"I got Rush Hour is that ok?" He asked.

"Totally I love action movies." She nodded popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

They began to watch it. Half way through Kelly fell asleep. Jason noticed, and picked her up off the floor. He placed her in the bed, and cleaned up the place.

Kelly woke up in the morning in her bed. She was a bit confused. She thought she was watching a movie with Jason, and now she was in bed. She sat up. 'He must have put me in bed, and cleaned up. That was nice' Kelly smiled. She grabbed her phone and texted Jason.

_Hey sorry I fell asleep on you, I feel bad about that, but I had a good time last night. It was fun. We should do it again. _

Kelly decided she was going to get some coffee. She began to get dressed when her phone went off.

_Hey its ok I had fun too. We should do it again, today lets go for some drinks._

Kelly smiled Jason wanted to go get drinks with her. She quickly replied.

_Yeah thats fine I'll meet you downstairs?_

Within minutes he replied back.

_Yeah see ya down there._

Kelly grabbed a jacket, and put on her shoes. She tried to walk downstairs calmly and slowly to make it see less like it wasn't a big deal, yet in her mind there was an explosion going on. This was the first guy that wanted to hang out with her, that didn't hurt her in anyway. He didn't make fun of her, chase her down, stalker her, or hit her. He was a breath of fresh air for her, and she deeply enjoyed it.

Kelly walked out of the elevator to see Jason waiting for her. He was dressed casual, as well as she.

"Hey there." Jason smiled towards Kelly.

"Hey again sorry about last night." Kelly apologized again.

"Its cool, you wee tired. I understand. So you ready to go get some drinks?" Jason's stomach began to growl.

"Only if lunch is included." Kelly giggled. Jason blushed, and gestured outside. Kelly gladly excepted, and followed.

Jason and Kelly arrived at the cafe. The waitress seated them in a booth by an open window.

"So how did you break your ribs?" Jason asked

"I fell. I'm really clumsy outside of the ring." Kelly laughed off.

"Oh yeah, you don't seem like it." Jason spoke.

"Yeah, So let me ask you a question." Kelly said, just before the waitress came, and took their drink, and food order.

"Oh and what is that?" He smirked.

"Why of all of sudden you want to hang out with me?" Kelly said quietly.

"Well, I wanted to make a new friend. Besides there is something about you that I'm drawn to. I have never noticed it until I started looking." Now Jason trailed his words off.

"Oh thats nice to hear. Its refreshing." Kelly gave a small smile.

The two began to talk about whatever came to mind. They talked for hours. A few fans stopped by, and they signed autographs. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. Except for four people.

One was sitting across the street on a park bench. Staring at the two, anger in the eyes. The other one was driving by and saw the two laughing. Sadness filled the eyes. The other two peeking, trying to learn more about what the two were doing. Evil filled the eyes.


	8. Three Months and Still Running

**Oh My Gosh guys, I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to get a chapter out. I have been loaded with so much personal problems, and I just moved so things have been really hectic. I made this one really long to make up for it. I took a bit of a time jump because I couldn't get what I wanted out, and I also had a dream and I based this chapter off of it a little. For my other story Choices I am writing it, and hope to get it out later today or tomorrow. Again I a so sorry that it has taken me this long. Review please it really helps me.**

Chapter 8

Three Months and Still Running

It has been three blissful months since Kelly promised herself to be stronger. In those three months Kelly's life went from the worst to the best. It seemed that everything in her life was falling into place with her dreams and wishes.

In time Kelly became great friends with Tiffany. Tiffany was nothing like Maryse. They connected on so much. Vince even had them team against Lay Cool. They call themselves the Blondetourage. Layla and Michelle have subsided their attacks on Kelly, to focus on a new target, Rosa. Flawless, along with the rest of the locker room and WWE universe have noticed a change in Kelly. She is training harder, and becoming stronger. The feud between Lay Cool and Kelly with Tiffany was building up, in the ring and off the show.

Kelly hasn't seen much of Maryse, but when she did Maryse was with Mike, and she didn't seem too happy. She hoped that her former best friend wasn't being abused like she was, but knowing Mike, Maryse probably was.

Mike was finally apart of Kelly's past. He seemed to have no interest in Kelly what so ever. Since Kelly and Mike are on different shows, Kelly barely saw him and she liked it. She didn't have to deal with him and his beatings, his girlfriend, who Kelly felt sorry for, or his friends who he let mock her.

But, there was always still the fact of John Morrison she couldn't get out of her head. It confused the hell out of the blonde, and made her wounder why the California native was so nice to her when she saw him. Though Kelly hasn't seen much of John either since Vince cut the storyline, Vince saw it going nowhere.

On occasion Kelly would see John, but it was like she could feel a change in him. He wasn't as out going anymore, but more laid back and careless. He always wears his sunglasses like he is hiding from something or maybe someone. Even the fans could even tell something was different with John. His in ring performance was getting sloppy. People could tell his mind was not focused, and if you were a WWE employee you could hear Teddy, and sometimes even Vince McMahon himself, yell at Morrison. They tell him if he doesn't clean up his act he'll be fired.

Also in the three months talk around the locker room was that Melina and John broke up. No one could really pin point a reason to why. Kelly felt sorry for John, mostly because Melina was off running around with Dave.

There wasn't much Kelly could do for John. Since she denied his friendship John hasn't talk to her. He tried to be her friend many other times, but still had doubts in her mind. Kelly really did want to be John's friend but she couldn't tell if John was using her, and helping Mike or what.

That chapter of Kelly's life was closed, and she is ready to begin a new one with her friend Jason. Since the day in the gym, Kelly and Jason hung out everyday. They even traveled on the road together. Kelly soon realized that she put a lot of trust into the Canadian.

Jason Reso and Kelly spend a lot of time together ever since the day in the gym. Her favorite part about Jason was that he had no connection with her past. There was no ties, he was the clean break Kelly needed. Things couldn't be better for Kelly.

It was time again for Smackdown tapings. Since it was nearing the end of October WWE was filming the Halloween specials for all shows. Kelly went to the arena along with Jason like usual. When they got there Kelly and Jason could hear the fans screaming for them. Kelly was in such a great mood this morning that she took the time to autograph a few things and take pictures. The crowd loved it.

Kelly entered the arena bid a good bye to Jason, as he had to get ready for his own match which was one of the first. Kelly made her way to the Divas locker room to find her costume for the night. Earlier in the week she told the designer she wanted to be a ninja. Kelly looked in a container marked 'costumes'. She looked through the bin and saw her name, and grabbed the bag. She opened and saw the all black outfit. She put on the outfit and it was perfect. It was black skin tight spandex, a belt that held a fake sword, and a black mask that simply covered her eyes.

Kelly along with the rest of the divas did the traditional costume contest which broke out into a brawl between herself, Tiffany, Beth Phoenix and Lay Cool and Rosa Mendez after Layla and Michelle tried to put a bag on Tiffany's face. Kelly and her 'team' threw them out after Rosa distracted Layla, which resulted Flawless to yell at her.

It wasn't long before Kelly found herself backstage changing into her normal clothes. She knew Jason was waiting for her because his match was before the Divas segment. Kelly quickly showered and dressed, not wanting to keep Jason waiting.

Kelly was amazed at how quickly it got dark outside. On this evening it was creepy for the blond. She walked outside the arena to where Jason usually was waiting for her. He wasn't there and Kelly figured he was saying bye some people and would be out soon so she waited.

She waited as she saw person after person leave the arena. She even saw the fans wait around and then leave. Kelly looked at her cell phone and noticed it was already two in the morning. Then the arena lights went off and Kelly got even more freaked. She dialed Jason's number, but there was no answer. Kelly looked up from her phone when she saw a mysterious figure come out the shadows. Kelly could barely make out the person, the person dressed in clothes as dark as the night its self.

Kelly began to walk in the other direction, when the person followed her. She picked up her pace and took out her phone again. The mysterious person got closer and Kelly could tell he was a male. Kelly began to run and so did the man. She tried to dial Tiffany's number, but Kelly ended up dropping her phone along with her bag. Kelly didn't stop to retrieve the phone or bag, she just kept running she knew she was in danger.

It seemed like Kelly was running for hours but it was only mere minutes. She looked behind her to see the distance between him and her. It was maybe a good 10 feet when suddenly Kelly ran into something else. She looked in front of her to see another man dressed in all black wearing a mask, keeping his face hidden like the other man chasing her.

The man removed a bag from his back, as the other one grabbed Kelly. Kelly tried to scream but the man covered her mouth, and from the looks of it, they were in an empty part of town. The man with the bag pulled out a duct tape and a blind fold. Kelly's eyes widen as the man put the blind fold over her eyes and rip off a piece of tape. Kelly saw this as her chance to scream, but there was no time to scream, because just as quickly as the man removed his hand from her mouth the other put the tape over her mouth.

Kelly began to cry, she had no clue why this was happening to her, or who was doing this to her. Her mind flooded with thought if she was going to live, or what they were going to do to her. She tried to put up a fight, but the more she struggled the tighter the grip got around her wrists. One of the two men picked up Kelly and put her into the trunk of a car. Kelly stopped her struggle when they threw her in.

After a few hours of riding in the back of the trunk Kelly calmed her self. She figured that if she did get away she had to get as much information from these two men. She kept telling herself to go along with whatever they say, in hopes they might let her go.

The car came to a stop and Kelly slowed her breathing, to listen. She wanted to make sure she could be able to identify the men's voices. The trunk popped open and Kelly remained silent. One of the men picked up Kelly and began walking. She could feel change in temperature, the cold night was now warmer. Kelly figured they entered some kind of building since the dramatic change temperature.

The man walked into the building and up a flight of stairs. Kelly figured stairs that weren't commonly used, because it would be strange for someone to see this sight. The man walked down a hallway and entered a room.

The man spoke figuring Kelly passed out from the car ride. "Put her over there and hold her. I'll get the rope." One man said. The other man nodded.

Kelly thought she recognized the voice but she couldn't be sure. She tried to preserve the voice, but she was quickly set on a what she assumed was a chair. Then Kelly could feel the rope wrap around her body tight.

"So what do we do now?" The other voice said

"Don't worry about that. You'll get your money." The other said.

"I'm not sure about this anymore." The first one spoke

"You already did half your job, are you trying to back out on me? I can make your life hell, and trust me I will." The second spoke. Obviously he was in charge, and Kelly could feel the rise in tension between the two men.

"Its just that I spent so much time with her-" The first was cut off.

"You don't want to cheat me." The second threatened

"I just don't get why you are doing this. You have a new girl and-" The first tried to explain

"I have my reasons ok now are you going to finish the job?" The second grumbled.

"Yes I will." The first trailed off

"Why do you care so much. You had three months to back out." The second questioned

"I don't know." The first said quietly

Thats when it hit Kelly. She knows those voices, she couldn't believe that she just figured it out. Why was the only thing that ran through her mind. Why would they do this. Why would they want to hurt her. Well Kelly knew why one of them would, but not the other. Kelly couldn't believe who it was.

"Wake up bitch." Then Kelly felt a sting across her face. As one of the men slapped her. She has felt this sting before.

"Now I'm going to take the tape off, and if you make the slightest noise, you will regret it." The same man spoke. He then ripped the tape off, and Kelly winced at the little pain.

"Take her blind fold off. I want her to see everything I do to her." The man said to the other. The man listen and removed the cloth from Kelly's face. She opened her eyes and her assumptions were correct. She is staring at the man who beat her. The very man she hated with all her being.

"Hello Kelly." Mike Mizanin said to his former girlfriend. Kelly looked around the room for the other man. She knew he was still there.

"Who ya looking for Kelly. Nobody is here to help you. Not even your "friend" Jason." Mike smirked as he quoted friend.

Kelly glared at the man who stood before her.

"Come here Jason." Mike spoke to the person behind Kelly. After a moment Jason walked over to where Mike stood, obviously not wanting to show his face to Kelly. Kelly tried to look him in the eyes, but Jason wouldn't look at her.

"You see Kelly, I hired Jason to befriend you. He is quite the actor. Now, why would I do this? Because Kelly, your nothing without me, and if you think you can just get me out of your life this easy then your wrong. If your not with me then you wont be with anyone." Mike said getting closer to Kelly.

"Mike you broke up with me, why do you care?" Kelly blurted out.

"Because Kelly, your nothing without me, and I guess I'll take you back." Mike said kissing Kelly on the check.

"What the hell Mike?" Kelly said moving her face far away from Mike's as possible. Mike pulled his face back angrily.

"You don't want me Kelly?" Mike seethed.

Kelly thought about her response. If she said something close to yes, she would be back where she was four months ago. If she said something close to no, he would beat her, and possibly kill her.

"Well Kelly?" Mike asked awaiting the answer.

"No." She barely spoke.

"What Kelly?" Mike sneered.

"I said no." Kelly said loudly and strongly. Something snapped in her. She wanted to stand up to Mike instead of being pushed around by him. She was tired of being the weak pathetic little girl. Kelly wanted and was going to be stronger. She rather die strong then weak.

Mike rolled his eyes, and got close to Kelly's face, "You will love me Kelly. Like it or not you will be mine." Then Mike roughly kissed Kelly's lips. He began to rip she shirt to shreds.

Jason looked away. He had no idea Mike would do this, but he was scared to stop the man. Jason knew what Mike was capable of, and he was a bit scared of it. Mike did pay Jason to befriend Kelly, but something happened in those three months. Jason fell for her. He knew if he tried to get out of the deal Mike would make his life miserable. So he kept his mouth shut, and waited for this to be over. He tried to think of a way to help the Barbie Blank.

Then Kelly did something that surprised not only Mike and Jason, but her self as well. She pulled back her head and head-butted Mike hard. Mike fell over backwards, as Jason ran over to Kelly. He knew this was his chance to redeem himself, what little of himself. He quickly untied Kelly. Kelly stared at him. She then slapped the Canadian across the face, as Mike began to stir. Mike stood up rubbing his forehead.

Kelly stood there with hidden fright in her eyes as she stared at the man behind Jason. Jason turned around and saw an angry Mike.

"Run!" Jason yelled as he tackled Mike on to the ground. Kelly took her chance and ran. She didn't know where she was running to, but she kept running. Tears streamed down the blonde's face. She kept running down the hall until she reached a stair well. Kelly pushed through the door, sat down, and caught her breath. She had no idea where she was.

The once bubbly blonde quickly descended the stairs. Being fast enough to get away, but being careful enough not to trip. Kelly saw the exit and ran out the door. The once brisk night turned into a very cold early morning. It was beginning to get lighter out. The sun wasn't out but it would be soon. Kelly couldn't even remember what city or state she was in. Kelly looked back at the place she ran out of. It was the Holiday Inn. A common hotel for a superstar to be in. She sat down on the pavement up against the wall of the building.

"Kelly?" A hoarse voice yelled out. Kelly put her head down in her knees. She couldn't run anymore, and if Mike gave her the worse beating in her life then she would have to deal. Kelly awaited the pain from the man she hated the most in her life.

"Kelly?" The voice came closer. Kelly tried to be as calm as she could as she continued to cry.

"Mike please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry." Kelly sobbed as she stood up. Kelly looked up, and stood in shock as she saw who was standing across from her.

"I'm not Mike and I promise I wont hurt you." John Morrison spoke as he looked at Kelly. He took off his jacket, and gently placed it around the fragile blonde.

"John?" Kelly questioned as she wrapped her self in his jacket.

"Come on lets get you inside." John clearly had worry in his voice. Kelly simply nodded her head, and the two walked back into the hotel.

The two walked into the hotel, and into the elevator. They arrived at the seventh floor, and walked down to John's room. He opened the door and allowed Kelly to walk in first. Kelly stepped through the door and walked over to the sofa to sit. She was going to wait for John to say something, when a thought ran through her head.

"Why are you being so nice right now? Did Mike put you up to this?" Kelly blurted out. She really couldn't handle anymore people like Jason or Mike, and she knows that John and Mike are best friends.

"What? No, I'm not even friends with Mike. He burned that bridge a long time ago." Morrison reached out to Kelly.

"Then why are you being so nice?" Kelly questioned the California native.

"It's who I am Kelly. I'm a nice guy." John said as he stood a good distance from the couch.

"I don't believe you." Kelly got up and headed for the door.

"Fine, leave, but Mike will only find you, and to what you say hurt you. Kelly I just want to be your friend. I have no connection with Mike I swear." John looked into Kelly's blue eyes. His eyes were full of trust and a hint of hurt. Kelly walked back over to John. Something inside her told her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Now I know its none of my business, and you don't have to tell me, but what did you mean by 'Mike please don't hurt me'" John looked deep into Kelly's eyes. Kelly stared back into John's brown eyes, and she cried. She couldn't hold in this hurt anymore. She needed to tell someone everything, and thats just what she did.

"John I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I need to say it to someone." Kelly cried out, then tried to calm her self, and prepare her self for everything she was about to say.

John quickly walked over to Kelly and gave her a quick embrace. The two sat back down on the sofa.

"When I first started dating Mike everything was fine, and going good. Then he began to get angry a lot, so angry that he would begin to yell and break things. After a year into our relationship he started to hit me. He would yell and scream so much, and it was easy to hide since of our job. I mean some days everything would be great and fine and then the next it would be horrible. It started out every once in awhile, then it happened once a month to twice a week, and then it was everyday. You remember that day you found me. Well he got so mad at me because he saw us talking, and thought we together, thats why we couldn't be friends. I was so scared that he would hurt you and who knows about me. Then he broke up with me for Maryse. I thought everything was over and I met Jason, he was so nice. Then everything was going good. Until today when Mike and Jason kidnapped me and took me here. Where Mike told me that he just paid Jason to befriend me. He got close enough and I head-butted him and Jason untied me. I assume Mike and Jason fought cuz Jason told me to run and he tackled Mike, and now were here" Kelly breathed. In some odd way it felt better that she had told someone. She looked at the expression on John's face. He was in pure shock. His mouth was a gapped and eyes widened.

"John I'm glad you didn't say anything to Mike, I thought you knew before though?" Kelly asked remembering that day when someone walked in.

John quickly blinked, "I had no clue that you have been through so much. Mike never said anything to me, and I never knew this until now. I feel so blind, I'm so sorry Kelly" John said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean John? You walked in on me saying the same thing before, didn't you?" Kelly looked at John.

"I never walked in on you. Mike saw me and I ended up talking to him. That was part of the reason why I went to your room that night." John told.

Now Kelly's eyes were widened and mouth was opened.

Someone still knew about what Mike did to her, and she had no clue who it was. Kelly stood up in shock. Who would know this and keep such a secret.


	9. Note to My Readers

Alright so I know that there are people reading this story and if you want me to continue and finish the story then people really need to start reviewing or something to let me know you are reading, cuz if no one wants to read it then I'm not going to finish it. I haven't had a review since chapter 5 and only one review for that. So what I am saying is that if you want me to finish the story then review, that is all I'm asking. Sorry if I sound whiny or whatever but i'm not one to waste my time on something no one wants to read.


End file.
